


Prodigal Sun

by sinnerforhire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets a bad sunburn.  Jared knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal Sun

"Why the _fuck_ did I let you talk me into this?"

Jared lunges at a shampoo-covered Sadie, trying to grab her collar but missing by a good six inches. "Because the weather's perfect and it needs done."

"You told me you knew what you were doing!" Jensen protests, pulling the hose further into the yard. "You said they'd be good. If this is 'good', you need some remedial vocabulary lessons."

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Jared stops running and glares at the two wayward canines who are huddled together by the gate.

"That depends on what you mean by 'help'." Jensen frowns when the hose refuses to stretch any further. "If you want me to try and catch them, no. If you want me to just point the hose at them as they run from you, then yes."

"I've been running for, like, twenty minutes," complains Jared.

"And I've seen you run five miles without breaking a sweat, so quit being such a goddamn pussy." Jensen squeezes the trigger and blasts his back with the cold water, laughing when Jared yells.

"I hate you!" Jared jogs towards the dogs, causing them to run in the opposite direction.

Jensen spins and aims the stream of cold water at them instead. They yelp and try to retreat, but they're already practically pressed against the fence. Jensen grins and advances towards them, attempting to trap them in the corner between the fence and the house. Harley's closer to Jensen, so he's almost completely rinsed off. Jensen sees movement out of the corner of his eye and looks over to see Jared skidding to a halt in front of the basement window, effectively cutting off their route of escape. Jared grins. "Gotcha!"

Jensen steps sideways towards Jared to get a better angle on Sadie and Harley takes the opportunity to bolt for freedom. He skids on the wet grass and plows into Jensen's legs, knocking him sideways. Jared catches him just in time to keep him from falling on his face. "Thanks, man," he gasps as Jared grabs the hose from him and turns it back towards Sadie. She whines pitifully but submits to the treatment.

When Jared's satisfied that both dogs are clean, he releases the trigger and smiles at Jensen. "Can you go get the towels?" he asks.

"Sure." Jensen turns to leave and Jared doesn't waste a second before drenching his back with the freezing water. "Mother_fucker_!" he screams, not daring to turn around and risk a blast to the face. "You cocksucking bastard."  

"Fair's fair," shouts Jared. "Shut the fuck up, Princess."

Jensen gets the dog towels from the deck and drapes his soaked shirt over the railing to dry. They towel off the dogs as best they can and send them off to frolic in the bright July sun. The two of them flop down on the patio chairs and kick off their wet shoes.

"You want a beer?" asks Jared.

"Oh, God yes."

Jared laughs. "Coming right up." He squeezes water out of his cargo shorts and enters the house. He comes back with the entire twelve-pack of Killian's left over from last season. "I'm too lazy to keep going back in."

"Works for me," replies Jensen, grabbing a bottle. Jared retrieves the churchkey from his pocket and tosses it on the table. Jensen flips the cap off his bottle and slides the churchkey back across to Jared. He takes a deep draught and sighs. "Nectar of the fuckin' _gods_."

They bullshit for a while, talking about whatever pops in their heads, and the beer is gone before they know it. Jared lights the charcoal and they roast hot dogs and smoked sausage, a half-hearted tribute to the Independence Day festivities they're missing at home. They're used to it now, though; they should be, after five years. Jared produces a bag of marshmallows and proceeds to burn each of his to a crisp, drawing the gooey center out in a long string and getting melted sugar all over his chin.

They don't go inside until the sun has sunk below the mountains, and Jensen insists that Jared take first shower before he'll even think about touching him. Jared pouts a little but does as he's told. Jensen sprawls out on the bed and watches the last half of _Independence Day_ on cable. When Jared returns in nothing but a towel, Jensen grins up at him and is shocked when Jared frowns deeply. "What?"  

"Shit, doesn't that hurt?"

Jensen stares at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your shoulders. You could be the Killer Tomato's stunt double. Jesus Christ." Jared gently lays a hand on one of his shoulder blades and Jensen hisses in pain. Jared pulls his hand back and his face softens. "Sorry."  

Now that Jared's called his attention to it, his shoulders and neck hurt like hell. He shifts uncomfortably, dropping his forehead to the mattress. "Ow."

Jared threads his fingers through Jensen's still-longish hair. "Be right back."

Jensen brushes a finger over the back of his neck and sucks in a breath at the accompanying pain. His skin is so hot you could probably fry an egg on it. He can't believe he was so stupid that he'd completely forgotten to put his shirt back on.

Jared comes back with a wet hand towel which he drapes over Jensen's shoulders. At first the pressure causes a twinge of pain, but then the soothing coldness registers and Jensen lets out a contented sigh. Jared ruffles his hair. "I don't have any lotion, so I'm gonna go get some. Just sit tight till I get back."

"'Kay," Jensen murmurs. Jared kisses the top of his head and leaves.

Next thing Jensen knows, Jared's squeezing his wrist. "Wake up, sunshine."

"Sunshine is evil," Jensen mutters. "It's all hot and burny."

Jared chuckles. "Well, I can make it all better." He pulls the damp towel off Jensen's shoulders and Jensen whimpers a little as the warmer air aggravates the burn.

"Just relax," Jared says softly. Jensen hears a squelching sound and then Jared's hands are rubbing his abused skin and even though Jensen knows Jared is helping, he can't stop moaning at the renewed pain. Jared lifts his hands and blows on Jensen's shoulders and the cooling effects of the aloe lotion finally kick in.

"Mmmm." Jensen loosens the death grip he has on the comforter. "Don't stop."

He hears Jared squeeze out more lotion but is totally unprepared for Jared to slide a slick finger into the cleft of his ass. Jensen gasps. "I think you missed."

"I don't agree," Jared purrs, teasing deeper into his hole. He spreads Jensen's cheeks with his other hand and slips a second finger in. "This is totally therapeutic. You know what they say about endorphins."

"Yeah," Jensen breathes, arching up into Jared's touch. Jared scissors his fingers, stretching Jensen a tiny bit, as Jensen hears the nightstand drawer slide open and the condoms rustle as Jared retrieves one. "Want you in me."

Jared adds a third finger. "Patience." Jensen feels the slight burn of being stretched further and a shock of cold when Jared blows on the aloe lotion. The contrast makes his dick push painfully into the mattress and Jensen squirms. Jared guides a hand under his stomach and helps him to his knees. Then he wraps lotion-cooled fingers around Jensen's swollen dick and Jensen moans, this time with pleasure.

The next thing Jensen feels is the blunt head of Jared's cock pushing into his ass. Jared flicks a finger across Jensen's own head and Jensen jerks his hips forward. Jared moves with him, easing further into Jensen and dragging a finger down Jensen's shaft at the same time. Jensen's arms are shaking as they struggle to hold him up. "C'mon, fuck me," he urges Jared.

Jared pushes the rest of the way into Jensen and Jensen tightens around him, drawing a husky moan from Jared. Jared pulls back and thrusts, jacking Jensen's dick as he does so. "Harder," Jensen gasps, encircling Jared's fingers with his own and gripping them tightly. Jared takes the command in stride, increasing the pressure on Jensen's dick and thrusting harder into his ass. Jensen's vision grays out as Jared hits the spot once, twice, three times, all the while jerking Jensen from shaft to head.

When Jensen comes an instant later, the wave of pleasure hits him so hard his knees turn to jelly and Jared has to grab his waist to keep him from collapsing. Jared thrusts twice more and cries out as his own orgasm crashes over him. Jared sinks down next to him and draws his arm out from under Jensen to rest on his back, careful not to touch his burned skin. He presses a kiss to the shell of Jensen's ear and sighs happily. "Feel better now?"

"You're a miracle worker," Jensen agrees, pushing up on one elbow to bestow a proper kiss upon Jared's lips.

"Well, they say sunburn pain usually peaks around 12 to 24 hours after exposure, so I guess I'll just have to keep 'treating' you until it goes away."

"You're the expert," replies Jensen, resting his head on Jared's shoulder. "I put myself in your very capable hands."

"It's not just my _hands_ that are capable." Jared kisses Jensen's forehead. "I also have a very capable mouth."


End file.
